Mas Alla De La Amistad
by rosaliehale11
Summary: bella es una chica que vive desde los 15 años en forks, lleva una relacion con jacob black, su mejor amigo, pero todo cambia en cuanto conoce a edward, el hermano de jacob. ella tomara la decision mas importante de su vida ¿su familia,y amigos, o edward?


MI HISTORIA

me llamo isabella marie swan, tengo 17 a os, y actualmente vivo en forks, washington con mi padre charlie, me mude aqui desde que cumpli los 15 a os, ya que mi madre tenia que ir con su nuevo marido a pohenix. tengo 1 hermana, alice, es adicta a la moda y a todas esas cosas que yo simplemente no entiendo. era muy linda con todos, me gusto que se viniera con migo a fork,.al principio crei que no iba a poder estar mas de 1 semana, pero todo cambio en cuanto conoci a mis amigos de la preparatoria, jessica, angela, mike y erick, son mejores que los amigos que tenia en mi otra escuela. otra de las cosas por las que me quede aqui fue por jacob. el es mi amigo desde que naci, unas semanas despues de que me mude aqui, jacob me pidio ser su novia, algo a lo que sin pensarlo le dije que si. era lo que mas deseaba en la vida, me encantaba jacob. ahora ya tengo una relacion con el de un poco mas de dos a os, se que todavia estoy muy chica para pensar en esto, pero yo ya me imagino teniendo una familia con el.

estaba como cualquier otro dia , acostada en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, tratanto de dormir un poco ya que las ultimas semanas habia estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de la prepa.  
bella? ya te dormiste?- papa toco la puerta muy despacio pero aun asi lo pude oir.  
pasa papa, todavia estoy despierta- dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama. ya era un poco tarde para que mi papa quisiera hablar conmigo.  
no queria molestarte, pero acaban de hablar tus primos emmett y james, sabes como son ellos, dicen que pasaran por ustedes al aereopuerto ma ana en la noche- dijo mi padre.  
mis primos emmett y james viven en california, ma ana era viernes, asi que los iriamos a visitar mi hermana y yo y nos quedariamos todo el sabado.  
ok, papa, yo ya tengo mi maleta, pero deberias ver la de alice, lleva tres! - era algo ilogico, solo nos quedariamos un dia, pero ya todos estabamos acostumbrados a las exageraciones de alice.  
creo que no sirve de nada que hable con ella, buenas noches hija- se despidio de mi con un beso en la mejilla .

a la ma ana siguiente no tenia clases por lo que me dirigi a la casa de mi novio para ayudarle en lo que pudiera. como va todo?- pregunte en cuanto vi la enorme casa muy bien arreglada.  
perfecto- me miro y me abrazo por la cintura.  
estas seguro de que no quieres que te ayude en nada?- se que no soy buena para lo de las fiestas pero la intencion es lo que cuenta no?  
no bella, ya tengo todo listo, solo falta que el invitado principal llegue- su voz se fue desvaneciendo al decir estas palabras.  
jacob le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa a su hermano, ya que desde el domingo se mudaria aqui con sus padres y con jacob.  
de ni os, el hermano de jake, habia decidido ir a vivir con sus tios, ya que su familia estaba pasando por una situacion econimica muy desagradable. su hermano se ecostumbro a otra vida, pero ahora habia decidido volver a estar con su famila, lo mejor de todo era lo feliz que estaba jacob. eran como alice y yo. inseparables.  
estuve platicando con su madre, quien era la que le habia ayudado con todo esto. despues de un rato recorde que debiamos irnos antes de las 3:00 pm.  
ohh ya se me hizo tarde- jacob se sorprendio al verme gritar.  
amor, me tengo que ir, nos vemos el domingo,- dije rapidamente mientras le daba un beso.  
cuidate mucho y mandales saludos a emmett y a james- dijo.

cuando llegue a la casa i hermana ya estaba con todo listo.  
por que tardaste tanto?- argumento en un tono molesto.  
lo siento, el tiempo se me fue volando- trate de excusarme con eso. ella solo sonrio y le pidio a charlie que nos ayudara con las maletas.  
el viaje se me hizo eterno, dormi unos pocos minutos en el autobus,. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me di cuenta de que ya estabamos en el aereopuerto.  
bella ya llegamos, despierta dormilona- mi hermana me movia pero yo ya estaba despierta. abri los ojos y los pasajeros ya se estaban bajando. el chofer no entrego nuestro equipaje y vi como dos ni os en cuerpo de adulto se acercaban a nosotros.  
primita, tanto tiempo sin verte, ya te extra aba- corrio emmett hacia mi y me dio un tipico brazo de oso. james cargo a alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
umm bella creciste mas?- emmett se paro al lado mio y se midio conmigo.  
no seas tonto, y ayudanos con las maletas. los dos llevaban una en cada mano. tres de alice y una mia.  
parece que sigues siendo exagerada alice- james rio en untono muy bajito pero mi hermana lo oyo. le dio un pisoton en el pie.  
auchh alice, solo estaba bromeando- dijo james mientras se sobaba el pie.  
en cuanto llegamos a la casa, note que no le habian hecho muchos cambios. mis primos solo vivian con su papa, ya que su mama habia fallecido cuando ellos apenas tenian unos cuantos a os.  
y el tio aro?- pregunto alice mirando para todos lados al no ver su presencia.  
ohh, se fue hace unos dias a un viaje de negocios, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- murmuro emmett con una sonrisita.  
nunca me pude imaginar como es que vivian ellos tres. tres hombres solos en una casa. vimos una pelicula, ya que todavia no era muy tarde, pero en cuanto se acabo mis primos nos subieron a nuestra recama y no me di cuenta ni cuando me quede dormida.

me levante al oir mucho afuera de la habitacion.  
alice?- me dirigi hacia el ba o, se oia que alguien estaba adentro asi que habri la puerta ya que no tenia seguro.  
mi sorpresa fue que no era alice, sino mi primo emmett. se estaba ba ando ohh emmett lo siento mucho,- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio deecir.  
no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me vez asi- se puso una toalla y salio del ba o. sabia que esa imagen no se me iba a borrar muy facil de la cabeza.  
me emti al ba o y tome una ducha, procurando ponerle seguro a la puerta, cuando baje estaban todos desayunando.  
buenos dias bella- saludo james mientras seguia platicando con alice.  
saben , hemos tenido que tomar clases de cocina para poder sobrevivir- dijo james al ver que yo todavia no comia.  
si lo creo- dijo alice en un tono burlon.  
ahora que recuerdo, me podrian hacer un favor?- recorde que debia comprarle algo al hermano de jacob.  
me pueden llevar a una tienda donde vendan cosas para hombres?- emmett abrio los ojos al mismo tiempo que james.  
es un regalo para el hermano de jacob- sus caras volvieron a la normalidad en cuanto dije esto ok, vamonos, tengo una tienda en mente- no me quise ni imaginar a que tipo de tienda me llevarian.  
despues de un rato, llegamos a una tienda enorme, todos nos metimos mientras yo intentaba buscar que regalar. no sabia los gustos de su hermano asi que alice fue a buscar por otro lado. me dirigi hacia donde estaban algunos discos. empece abuscar, encontre varios que me gustaban, me pregunte si le gustarian a el . muse, coldpay, en fin, eran muchos para escojer. debi traer a emmett.  
te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo una voz angelical justo detras de mi.  
voltie para ver quien era y me encontre enfrente de el.  
era alto, tal vez 1,85, delgado pero fuerte, de piel palida y cabello color bronce, me quede perdida en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. buscas algo en especial?- volvio a preguntar y me di cuenta de que yo no le habia respondio.  
humm.. - no podia hablar? por que siempre este tipo de cosas me pasan a mi?  
esoy buscando un regalo para un amigo- uff, al fin pude decir algo, pero seguia mirando sus hermosos ojos. el osbozouna sonrisa torcida y me indico en los discos.  
que tipo de musica le gusta?- pregunto mientras se fijaba en los discos.  
no lo se,- por dios bella !dijiste que es para tu amigo! como no vas a saber lo que le gusta! que tonta eres! decia mi voz interior.  
el volvio a reirse y saco uno de los discos.  
creo que este le gustara- dijo mientras me entregaba el cd de muse. a el le gusta muse?  
este es uno de mis favoritos, estoy seguro de que a el le gustara- senti como tocaba mi mano al momento que me entregaba el disco. senti una descarga por dentro, algo que jamas habia sentido. ohh bella recuerda que tienes novio.  
muchas gracias- dije y sali lo mas rapido de esa tienda, mi respiracion se acelero y me apresure rapido a pagar el disco.  
todos estaban esperandome en la puerta.  
ya terminaste prima? te vi muy platicadora con el chico de la tienda- emett se solto a la risa creo que tu jacob se tiene que enterar de esto - me chantajeo emett.  
tu callate emett, solo me preugnto que estaba buscando, es mas, yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones.- agarre del brazo a alice y nos dirigimos a la camioneta. me pregunto si alguna vez volveria a ver a ese chico.


End file.
